


save the water

by Kate_Reid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Love, garden, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: love in a garden
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	save the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme/gifts), [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/gifts), [situation_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/gifts).



Flowers surround the wide, comfortable bed, twining up its posts, their scent wafting on the breeze. Each soft stirring of the air surrounds the bed with delicate fragrances of petals and nectar. 

Wrapped around one another, they cling comfortably, smooth skin sliding together as they adore each other with their bodies. 

Each touch is a gift that echoes between them until neither knows who was the giver and who was the recipient.

As soon as their cravings have been contented, they come apart, but keep their hands clasped--never too far apart. He whispers to her; she laughs. Their sweat evaporates from their bodies and the crisp sheets beneath them.

He thinks she might be hungry, reaches behind the bed, plucks a soft yellow fruit. His reward is watching her bite into it, sweetness making her smile as her teeth pierce the skin and the juice flows over her lips.

She finishes her treat, eyes shining. Her hand slips over the side of the bed, picks a flower, petals fresh and perfect. She twirls it in her hand, holds it before her face, inhaling deeply of its aroma. Suddenly, she makes a soft sound--the beautiful blossom has thorns that have pierced her skin. He takes it from her, lets his own blood be drawn by the same thorns.

He listens as she murmurs into his ear, marveling at the glorious garden around them--the beauty of the flowers, the sweetness of the fruit. 

She dreams of water; it’s sacred to her. Maybe they can bathe together in the waterfall they hear in the distance.

Overcome by the beauty around him and the warmth of her next to him, he tells her that if he joined the Force before her, he’d try to drag her there with him.

She tells him that he won’t have to. They’ll be together, and they’ll go together, at the very same time.

They drift between dreamy drowsiness and deep desire. Sometimes they relax as they sip drinks that taste of the sweet blossoms around them; sometimes they give in to their passion, tasting, breathing, feeling each other.

They are one, as translucent-winged creatures buzz around them, flitting from flower to flower. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lyssa, and for L and L. But mostly, it's for RDK. Happy birthday. I miss you; I love you. It's been eleven years, but you will never, ever be forgotten. Lyssa got to meet you, and I am, to this day, grateful for that. And as for L and L, I do believe that you would have loved them, and they would have loved you.


End file.
